peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 May 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-05-22 ; Comments *Start of show: "One week from tonight, dear friends, I'll be in the whatever it's called Stadium in Brussels, hopefully in an advanced state of delirium, but for tonight there are more sober considerations. Witness Fini Tribe, a debut session from them, and from the golden year of '82, Yazoo Yazoo Yazoo. But first, are you....." John is referring to the European Cup Final that took place in the Heysel Stadium on 29 May (and was witness to a tragic human crush that would haunt him for years). *A listener asks what has happened to the Sheena Barmy Army: John replies that he is still wearing the green woolen wristband, much to his children's puzzlement. Sessions *Fini Tribe, #1. Recorded 1985-05-12. Available on John Peel Session 12/5/85 (Finiflex). *Yazoo, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1982-06-16. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *New Model Army: 'Young, Gifted And Skint (LP-No Rest For The Wicked)' (EMI) :(JP: 'This afternoon, when we were listening to records in the office, Walters actually expressed an interest in this next one, and as he so rarely does anything except talk about himself on the telephone, I thought I ought to play it for you.') *Unknown Gender: 'Tragedy (LP-Rapid Vibrations)' (Metronome) *Ashanti Waugh: 'All Over (7")' (Fantastique) *Yazoo: 'In My Room' (Peel Session) *Fini Tribe: 'Goose Duplicates' (Peel Session) *Word Of Mouth ft DJ Cheese: 'King Kut (Vocal) (12")' (Beauty And The Beat) *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'Cottage Industry (12"-When I Am A Big Girl)' (In Tape) *Ackee: 'Emily Was Eccentric (12"-Emily Drove To Poland)' (Cossack) *Natural Ites & Realistics: 'Gwan Go Do It (LP-Picture On the Wall)' (CSA) *Tar Babies: 'Kicking (12"-Respect Your Nightmares)' (Bone Air / Paradise) *Yazoo: 'Don't Go' (Peel Session) *Bushido: 'Somebody Up There Likes Me (Compilation LP-Could You Walk On The Waters)' (Third Mind) *Sharks: 'Ghost Train (Compilation LP-Hell's Bent On Rockin!)' (Nervous) *Lonnie Mack: 'Baby What's Wrong (LP-The Wham Of That Memphis Man!)' (Edsel) Jimmy Reed cover. *Fini Tribe: 'An Evening With Clavichords' (Peel Session) *Jimmie Revard & His Oklahoma Playboys: 'Daddy's Got The Deep Elm Blues (LP-Oh! Swing It (Western Swing 1936-38))' (Rambler) *Mark Stewart: 'Hypnotized (7")' (Mute) *''trailer for Virgin Records Marathon Music Quiz'' *Del Amitri: 'Hammering Heart (7")' (Chrysalis) *Frightwig: 'Only You (LP-Cat Farm Faboo)' (Subterranean) *Adult Net: 'Searching For The Now (7"-Incense And Peppermints)' (Beggars Banquet) *Fall: 'Draygo's Guilt (12"- Call For Escape Route)' (Beggars Banquet) *Yazoo: 'Winter Kills' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Mantric if you look at it one way, or going on a bit if you look at it the other.') *Michael Palmer: 'Pull It Up Now (12")' (Greensleeves) *Fini Tribe: 'We're Interested' (Peel Session) *Nose Flutes: 'Past Promise Broken In A Previous Life (Compilation LP-A Reflex Compilation)' (Reflex) *''trailer for 30 Years Of Rock'' *Cult: 'She Sells Sanctuary (7")' (Beggars Banquet) *Fini Tribe: 'Splash Care' (Peel Session) *Eugene Mona: 'Mi Lago (Compilation LP-Dance! Cadence!)' (Globe Style) *Yazoo: 'Midnight' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'That's it from me from tonight, thanks very much for listening, and come on you mighty Reds!') *''midnight news'' File ;Name *1985-05-22 John Peel ;Length *02:04:08 ;Other *Many thanks to Brockleyal for the recording. Very good FM stereo at 128kbps. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online